


Alice and Jasper

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [8]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons about alice and jasper's relationship





	1. accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)  
> in every headcanon, jasper is a union spy, not a confederate solider. everything else is the same.

alice and jasper spent most of their time together. they’d sit around the house, loosely connected by arms draped over shoulders, fingers interlaced, feet softly rest on each other’s. it didn’t really matter what they did, as long as they were together. jasper would sit on the window seat in their room, reading various history novels (both fiction and nonfiction). alice sat on the floor in front of him, leaning against one of his legs. she would search through her vision, constantly on the lookout for any sort of danger. jasper kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder whenever she did this, knowing it was a nervous habit she couldn’t quite shake after everything that had happened the previous few years. she had to keep an eye out for her family. 

she did this often, looking for any small change, any hint that more of their kind would pass through, any sign that the volturi would come back for revenge, anything that could be a sign of danger. she didn’t see much. usually just her family going about their life as they had for decades, as they would for decades: going hunting together, taking trips, racing and play fighting, going to new schools, carlisle continuing to work in various hospitals, couples staying together through the years. they didn’t have any major changes coming. until, one day, they did.

alice gasped, jumping up from where she was sitting. jasper immediately dropped the book he was reading and ran to her side all in the same millisecond.

“what is it alice?” what did you see?” he asked urgently, resting his hands on either side of her face and leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. it always helped calm her down, and this was no exception. she took a deep breath, wrapping her own hands around his wrists. “alice? what was it? is someone coming? do we need to warn the others?” he asked again, pressing her for further information.

“hold on,” alice murmured, her face going blank again as she begun to search the future, looking again for what had set her off. it looked like someone was coming to hurt her, but she hadn’t been sure. just the thought was enough to feel her chest clench where her heart should have been pounding, make her feel like she couldn’t breathe even though she didn’t need to. jasper waited patiently as she sorted through her mind, trying to separate memories from visions. it wasn’t always easy.

“i,” alice started to say, slowly coming out of her mind, jasper breathed a sigh of relief; he couldn’t help but worry when her face went blank like that, especially after a panic. “no. we’re safe,” she added, trying to shake off the vision. jasper dropped his hands from her face and instead wrapped her in his arms, pulling him close. “i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to worry you. it was just an accident.” she buried her face in his shoulders, breathing deeply, inhaling his calming scent as the wave of calm washed over her. physical contact always increased his abilities, and alice needed it now.

“no need to apologize. i understand you,” jasper said, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. “did you want to go hunting, or for a walk?” he asked. it usually helped her to be up and out of the house, at least doing something. it helped shake off the worry.

“can we just stay here for a moment?” she asked, pulling him closer.

“anything you need,” he said.


	2. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ptsd tw

Fourth of July was generally hard for the Cullens, but especially so for two of them. Alice had originally wanted to go to a fireworks display, but her visions told her that was a bad idea. She knew she had to get them out of the house. Despite how far away they lived, the sounds could still be heard, the easiest way was a hunting trip, but no matter how she chose to spin it, the vision didn’t change. 

Jasper was determined to go. It was such a part of modern life; everyone loved these displays. Alice had told him she wanted to go, and then wouldn't tell him why she had changed her mind. He thought she would enjoy the bright lights and colors. He would do anything for her. She could see what would happen, but didn’t want to tell him for fear of making it worse.

Alice’s visions were rarely wrong. This moment was no exception. They had just laid out a blanket, laying down next to each other to watch. Alice remained sitting, hugging her knees to her chest in worry. He tried to get her to relax, to settle with him. She wouldn’t, couldn’t. 

He understood why the moment the show started, with the first familiar, earth-shattering boom. He had been lying on his back with his hands behind his head, trying to console Alice, laughing. He froze, going rigid, his mouth unable to form words anymore. He wanted to movel take a defensive stance or run for safety, but he couldn’t do any of that. He couldn’t even breathe. 

Alice wasn’t sure what to do, but she couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. She had to do something, anything to make him feel better. Or at least attempt.

She finally relented to his earlier requests and laid down next to him, hoping that the comfort of her presence would help. It didn’t. He stayed like stone, unable to move a muscle. She leaned closer,wrapping an arm around him for a friendly touch. She whispered in his ear, offering comforting words and telling him to focus on the positive feelings around him. It usually helped. He loosened slightly, but still couldn’t relax, breathe, or respond.

Her own anxiety was through the roof. She didn’t often get this way, but it hurt her to watch him struggle so much. She tried to quell it, not wanting her feelings to make his worse. Focusing on the show above them was the most they could do; it helped to predict the sounds and acted as a distraction. 

The show couldn’t end fast enough. Alice watched ahead, praying for and dreading the finale. It would mean the show was almost over, but would mean a lot more sounds, and they’d be quicker. How would he react?

After an unmeasurable length of time, it was over. Jasper still didn’t move, but he seemed to relaxed slightly as he realised it was over. Alice tayed next to him, waiting until he needed her. 

It took a long time. Alice watched as the field around them emptied as everyone went home. Eventually, they were alone. They laid on the blanked a little longer, as Jasper began to settle down. Alice waited for him to tell her what he needed, but she couldn’t see anything.

He stood up, pulling her to her feet next to him. He shook his head. She darted back to the car, locking their things in the truck. She darted back to him, but he had already run off. She went to find him, running alone in the woods.


	3. Everything's Different

Alice sat in Carlisle’s library, near the wall that contained shelves full of volume after volume of American history. He had it all; books from the creation of the country to the present day, covering every aspect of the growth of the country, both good and bad. Alice wasn’t sure how much she had learned in classes in her human life, as she couldn’t remember any of it once she woke up as a vampire. But she had all the time and the resources in the world, so she did what she could to educate herself. 

She had begun with the very beginning of the country’s birth, even before then to start with how the pilgrims came to the country and built a new civilization over the one that was already here. She worked her way through the revolution and rebuilding of the new country, through other wars other aspects of the new country. She studied books on famous Americans, reading all the biographies she could find. 

Her thirst for knowledge ended right around when she first started the books about the Civil War, understanding for the first time what it was Jasper fought for. She read as many books as Carlisle had in his library, hoping that one of them would prove the others wrong. But she found the same information that chilled her to her core in each book. He normally left her alone while she read, knowing it was what she preferred. But he felt her growing distress and after two days could avoid it no longer.

Jasper entered the library and walked back to where Alice was sitting on the floor, stacks of books surrounding her. She had one in her lap and another open on the floor in front of her, comparing information from each book. Jasper couldn’t tell what either book was called or what they were about, but he had a sinking feeling that he already knew. His own dread matched hers. 

“Alice, what’s wrong?” he asked, kneeling on the floor next to her. She shrunk away from him. 

“Please tell me I’ve been wrong this whole time. Or that you’ve misspoke,” she said, still staring at the books she held.

“About what, dear? What are you looking at?”

“Please don’t tell me you actually fought for the confederacy,” she said, looking up from the book and staring into his eyes. He could see the tears that had gathered there, just waiting to fall.

“Alice, I… it was a different time. I grew up in the South. What was I supposed to do?” 

“Don’t you dare try to justify this! There’s no way this could be okay. I don’t care what time it was or where you grew up. That was never okay!” she said in a voice like fire, knocking the books aside. She saw them land and noticed the pages crumbling when they hit the hard floor, but she barely registered it. 

“Alice…” Jasper started, but she cut him off again.

“No. I’m talking now. I won’t hide behind ignorance anymore like you are clearly so happy to do. How are you proud of this? You really haven’t changed your mind over decades? How could you be so cruel?”

“Alice, don’t be like this. You know me,” Jasper said.

“I thought I did. But this… this changes everything about you. I can’t be okay with this,” she said, standing up. He stood up with her, taking a step towards her. She stepped back, putting her hands up. He stopped, stunned into stillness. She had never rejected him before.

“Alice. Stop. We can talk about this,” he tried to reason, willing her to trust him again. Or at least try.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I can’t believe I thought you were my future. Not when you’re so stuck in the past. Please leave.”

“Alice, I…”

“No, Jasper. No! I don’t want you here anymore. Please leave me alone.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond, instead darted around him to the other side of the room and out the door. She ran to her room and locked the door behind her, collapsing just inside the door. How could she have fallen for someone like that? She was angrier than she had ever been, sadder than she could ever remember. Faintly, she heard the sounds of Jasper in the next room, packing up the remnants of their life together. But that part was over. 

She stayed in her room for days, long after he had left. She wasn’t sure how she could face her family now. What did they think of her choice in him? She couldn’t believe she hadn’t known. She stayed in the room, slowly gathering up any pictures over the years, any gifts he had given her. She didn’t want any of them around, any reminders of that part of her life.

She never went in that library again.


End file.
